


All of my love to you

by Spidermansalterego



Category: That '70s Show
Genre: M/M, Recreational Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-22
Updated: 2015-07-22
Packaged: 2018-04-10 14:55:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4396247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spidermansalterego/pseuds/Spidermansalterego
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Falling in love is nothing like Hyde thought it would be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All of my love to you

**Author's Note:**

> found this while cleaning up my documents. watching too much of that 70s show gives me feelings idk

falling in love doesn't happen the way he assumed it would.

It's not like the movies show it. There's no slow burn, that's what catches him off guard the most. It's not a gradual shift over time that takes them from friends to something else, something more. There's no longing gazes or Big Important Moments that change everything forever. There's nothing special about the moment at all.

It  just happens.

One second, he's taking a drag of a joint and enjoying thinking about absolutely nothing, and the next he's hit with a wave of realization. No, not a wave, a brick. He's hit with a brick of realization. He watches Eric look up from the floor, he catches his eye by mistake and smiles awkwardly, and just like that, Hyde is gone.

There's smoke hanging in the air and he'd love to blame the feeling rising in his chest on it. He'd love to blame this feeling on his lungs and his head and the drugs but his heart, the silent, devious bastard, is speaking loud and clear: this is the person you love. This is the person you're supposed to be with.

And suddenly he's laughing. Big, loud bursts he can't contain. He didn't even know that this was a feeling he was capable of, he especially never thought he'd be capable of feeling things for a guy. Damn if that isn't the shit icing on the crap cake of his life.

"What?" Eric asks self consciously, and his voice snaps Hyde out of his thoughts. The joint is dangling from Eric's mouth and it's suddenly all he can focus on. Hyde finds himself wanting to suck the smoke from Eric's lungs. He wonders if that would be a new kind of high. He'd like to find out.

"Nothing." Hyde says, shaking his head. "Nothing at all."


End file.
